The Warrior Of Hogwarts
by Malorn FairyTail
Summary: Abandoned. Not good with Harry's world. Too much for a first story. Maybe later. Originally adopted from 'A warrior in Hogwarts.'
1. Chapter 1: It should've been him

**Hello! My name is Malorn Fairytail, and I'll be adopting the amazing story by Slice of Cheese because of the amazing potential it had, and there will be changes in how I present this story and there's the fact that Slice of Cheese was a much better author than I am...but I'll try my best! And with that being said...Welcome to the rewritten Prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Underland Chronicles world or characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins respectively.**

 _ **Chapter 1: It should've been him.**_

Gregor missed the Underland far more than he could have imagined, months had passed since he had last seen the Underland, more specifically his friends, Nike, Howard, Mareth, Hazard,Vikus, Aurora...Luxa and... _Ares_ , to name a few. His family had stayed at the apartment for a few months after Gregor last left the Underland. Gregor's grandmother fell ill, and she passed away in her sleep, peacefully. After that, however, they moved to the family farm his father's brother owned. His uncle joined their family in mourning, his mother had passed away, and everyone was in pain.

Even with Grace taking small jobs, Steve couldn't get a job in the town as he wasn't fully recovered. They couldn't pull in enough money even with the farm, they were too many people. That much was clear at the beggining. They couldn't stay afloat for long. It wasn't bad, the animals were pretty cool at first, at least to Gregor they were. The chores that were given to him helped him keep his mind off of the Underland, and his own experiences during the war. The amount of lives he had taken, it still frightened him how he could be so good at _killing_. They lived there for about 4 months before Grace... _My mother_ , had to go to 'dire lengths' to keep them off the streets. Gra- My 'mom' had to call an aunt that I hadn't even known I had. Because she is so horrible. Obviously much worse than Grace. If that was even possible.

It _**wasn't**_ like he was bitter that the woman who raised him. Who loved him. Pulled him away from the last place he felt at home at. Away from Luxa. It made him wonder what would have happened if he had not returned home after rescuing his father? If his father and Boots had gone home on their own and he had stayed in the Underland and trained? He knew it was futile though, the past was in the past, and his father was to sickly to just drop on his mother without an explanation. And even if he was bitter...she was still his mother, and he loved her.

The Underland...He had few reminders of the Underland besides the large amount of scars covering his entire body, the very same reason he couldn't go outside without wearing pants and long sleeved shirts. The only others he had was the photo of he and Luxa, the one with her temple resting against his cheek, and their smiles still showing sadness, due to the war that had been just outside Regalia's door. He also had the claw of Ares, the one he had been clutching when the shiners had taken him back to Regalia.

 **Kids shouldn't have to go through that, no war, bloodshed or violence...Having their closest friends die...**

 **It should've been him.**

Thinking about it still made his heart hurt. He shoud've been the one to die. It's not like he could fit in anywhere in the overland anymore. Ares would have been a hero, he would have a good life, could have finally been accepted by the fliers once more after he had forsaken his and Henry's bond to save Gregor's life. The _warriors_ life, in his first journey int he underland.

Ares had saved him so many times, yet what had Gregor gone and done? Gotten him killed.

 **Ares.**

 _It should've been him._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _June 26th, 1992_

In the summer, the family arrived at an airport, which was a dull grey, with white floors, there were lots of pots with plants decorating the main lobby area, the ladies working at the front told them that their flight was delayed, _because of course it was_ in this deadpan 'I don't want to be here' look, Gregor and his family had to wait on one of the old couch things for what seemed like hours since their plane was delayed, when they finally boarded the plane, Boots, Lizzie and he sat together while Gregor's mom and dad were seated farther up the plane. Gregor zoned out as Lizzie and Boots watched a movie. And he found his thoughts returning to Ares.

"Gregor? Are you okay? You're looking kinda pale." Lizzie seemed pretty worried. Gregor ignored her.

His head was pounding. Maybe the airplane was getting to him?

 _Ares._

Would England be okay..? What would school be like, what if people saw his scars?! Would he make any new friends?

 _Ares._

"GREGOR!" Lizzie snapped at him, shaking his arms, Gregor turned to look at his sister, the time on the farm had tanned her slightly, she was taller too, but still so...Innocent? She was the codebreaker all right, he saw in her lap one of those cubes with the colors and stuff. Although she seemed to have started ignoring it when the plane began to play a movie.

"Stop muttering to yourself, me and Boots are trying to watch the movie," Gregor looked sheepishly at the other passengers who glared at them when Lizzie had snapped at him. He turned to view the screen, it was currently playing... _Home Alone_? Something similar to it at least. It passed through his thoughts that he had been thinking aloud earlier, and it made him wonder how long he had been doing it for.

Lizzie obviously knew something was bothering him, and knowing him, it was nearly 100% about the Underland.

Gregor turned his attention to the movie, relaxing in his seat.

 _It should've been him._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

He was startled awake when the wheels hit the landing strip, he struggled against imaginary hands for a few seconds, grasping the claw of Ares with his right hand, before settling back and shaking his sister awake, they grabbed their bags, and once seeing their Father and Grace, they walked over.

Grace grabbed Boots from Gregor's arms and held her, Gregor's father has gotten better over the short time, so Gregor didn't have to drag his suitcase for him, Steve was dragging his own suitcase, one of those ones with the wheels and extendable handles, with Grace's duffel bag over his other shoulder.

They took a bus to the home of this mysterious aunt. Apparently her name was Helen, and she and her husband, Jack, had a daughter named Hermione.

Grace walked up to the door with the others following suit and knocked on the door and a woman opened it and gasped in surpise but also happiness? Can you gasp in happiness? Apparently so, as this woman had done exactly that. She hugged Grace, then pulling back she inhaled and began to speak, mostly about how happy she was to see all of them, including Gregor, Lizzie, Boots and Gregor's Dad, Steve.

It was something along the lines of "Grace it's been so long since I've seen you! And this must be Gregor, and Lizzie and Margaret!... It's so great to finally meet all of you!"

As a man, who was probably Helen's husband Jack, spoke to Steve cheerily. A girl approached the door, seeming curious. She looked somewhat similar to him, although it was very little similarity, similar hair was probably all they had in common is what he would have realized if he thought about it more, but he was just curious about meeting some of his long last family, she reminded him of Lizzie, maybe she was a genius like her? Maybe it ran in the family? Or Ripred was right and Gregor was just an idiot, or both.

Probably both.

Gregor paused and wondered how Ripred was doing, he had recently been named the 'Peacemaker' after obtaining a second diagonal scar across his face, causing the scars to form an X. Gregor had a sneaking suspicion Ripred did that to himself however... He once again pried his thoughts away from the Underland and looked at his cousin, she was rambling to him about how strange it was she had never figured out about her aunts family.

She had a british accent, obviously,

"Seriously, my mother should've told me...made a wonderful suprise however, so do you like books? Are you even my cousin?" His cousin finally minished her spiel.

"Well, no, Lizzie is probably the biggest bookworm in the family, and no I'm not your cousin, I just like to follow families around, hobby of mine." Gregor replied matter o-factly to Hermione before his tone became much more sarcastic near the end.

"Rude much?"

"Much. You seem quite nice then, My names Gregor, you?" Gregor asked her.

"M'names Hermione, we got a letter for you,"

"Who's the letter from? I don't think anybody we knew knows the adress to your house." Grace asked her sister.

"Well, it's from the school Hermione goes to, it's pretty famous apparently, and it only accepts students who have potential...to be amazing?"

Gregor opened the letter and began to read aloud.

 _"Dear Gregor,_

 _I've been notified that you entered the country, the american ministry of magic doesn't have you listed as a wizard and therefore you must have not recieved schooling, so I have taken it upon myself to send you this letter of acceptance to our magic school, Hogwarts."_

Gregor couldn't compute what the letter had just said."Magic...Wizard...Hogwarts..?" Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot before his mother spoke up.

"Wizard? Helen, you said this was the school your daughter went to? They sound like nutjobs. And who names a school 'Hogwarts'?" Grace stared at Helen, expecting an answer, but Gregor then began to read aloud again.

 _"Anyways, if you join the school, there is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, anyways you would be joining as a second year when the school year starts so I hope Hermione won't find it terribly difficult to ready you for the second year and to teach you the basics of what she learned during her first year."_ Gregor finished reading and looked up.

"Look, Grace, I can assure you that this school is real, and I hope you send Gregor there, since the school would be free and he could still learn the things he would at a standard public school. He would be able to learn _magic_ Grace! It still amazes me that magic is real! Think of all the things he could learn! The school itself is amazing, and we've talked to the staff there and apparently there's no bullying and the students are on their best behavior, think about!" Helen told her sister.

Grace was definitely unsure about it, she didn't want her son to get involved in some other crazy hidden world, but she admitted that it was the correct choice, and made sure to talk to her son about it later, she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't talk about the Underland and that he wouldn't even consider fighting.

 _June 27th, 1992_

The next day, Gregor found Lizzie chatting with Hermione on a couch, Lizzie seemed to have set a book down onto the coffee table in front of the couch, a TV was hanging from the wall in front of them, though it was off, they were talking about the book while Boots played with some colorful cubes on the living room floor.

Hermione turned to her male cousin and asked "Should we get started then?"

Gregor sighed and nodded, and with his slave drivers Lizzie and Hermione at his side, he began to learn Herbology.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **AN**

 **Also, I know this isn't important but does anyone else see Gregor's father as Eren Yaegers from** _ **Attack On Titan**_ **? Just me? K.**

 **Also, Gregor's dad doesn't have a name right? Phew, anyways, I'm calling him Steve, and his family name will be Collins, after the author. Gregor's grandmother will be from his side of the family, otherwise, why would Grace keep their mother from her sister?**

 **I do not think that Hermione's parents have had their names divulged, and I read somwhere that some people believed their names were Jack and Helen, so I decided to use those names.**

 **R &R, have a nice day!**

 **-Malorn Fairytail Out~!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wizarding World

**Back with chapter 2! I started this on the same night so I haven't recieved any feedback yet but I eagerly wait! In this chapter Gregor will meet his new family and learn about the wizarding world! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Wizarding World**

 **Last Time...**

 _This was his families last chance or else they would be living on the streets. Gregor saw an opening, he had just the right amount of walkway and the plane was moving at just the right amount of speed, the angle was fine and the wind was calm and wouldn't bother his jump..._

 _He looked at the plane's wheels going down the runway..._

 _Gregor the Nolander leaped._

 **This Time...**

Gregor heard gasps coming from his family as he ran down down the walkway, dropping his suitcase halfway along, and he gripped the chain Ares' claw was attached to and took it off his neck and grasped the claw in his hand. He jumped off the walkway and grasped a wheel of the plane as the front wheel lifted off, Gregor's hair whipped wildly from the speed and he stabbed the claw into the rubber, but it only bounced off because of the speeds force against it. Gregor noticed that the tip was dulled slightly. At this point half of the plane was in the air. Gregor's vision was starting to go red around the edges, and he was not amused, convinced he was spouting gibberish, he aimed the claw at the wheel and yelled " _Reducto!_ ". Gregor saw a blue light and then everything faded to black...

He awoke on a plane similar to the ones he had seen in movies "What happened?" he asked simply.

Boots yelped happily and pointed at a movie they were watching "Bat! Bat!" When Lizzie saw Gregor's confused look she said the plane was airing _Percy Jackson_ which has gods with names of some of their friends in the Underland.

"So we caught the plane..?" Gregor asked.

"Yes, after you **_went to the bathroom_** a wheel fell off and it they had to switch planes."Lizzie clamped up after answering and refused to answer so Gregor decided to just enjoy the movie with Boots. After a while Lizzie calmed down and watched it with was staring at the home of his relatives he had just recently learned he had, and noted the nervous look on the rest of his families faces, and that's not to say Gregor wasn't nervous either, but after fighting wars miles underneath New York city against giant rats, while bonding with giant bat's and translucent people who believed in the prophecies of a madman named Barthlomew of Sandwich, he wasn't exactly worried. He walked up and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Gregor heard the voice of what sounded like a girl his age say."Hullo, who're you?" asked a girl who looked his age with the same brown hair and some other similar features shared between them."M'names _Hermione Granger_." Gregor was a little on edge, he felt the same as he did when he was with Ripred, but he knew she wasn't a rager because it seemed different...more like how he felt when he **_blew up the wheel of an airplane with a claw from a creature that came from a land miles underneath New York city._** So obviously he was a little uncomfortable.

Thankfully his mom came to his rescue "Hello, you must be my niece, Hermione." Just then a woman came into the room, who Gregor assumed was his mother's sister. She gasped then said "Grace it's been so long since I've seen you! And this must be Gregor, and Lizzie and Margaret! It's so great to finally meet all of you!" After that large rant Gregor was thoroughly wierded out, yet exhausted at once.

When another woman walked over. "Professor McGonnagal?" asked the girl who was identified as Hermione, who also appeared to be my cousin.

"Ah, hello Hermione, i've been notified that your cousin used magic irresponsibly about 7 hours ago, sadly i could not reach him on a busy aircraft. Also, the American ministry of magic doesn't have Gregor listed as a wizard and therefore has not recieved schooling, so I'm here to give him a warning and a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts." Gregor couldn't compute what the lady had just said.

"Magic...Warning...Hogwarts..?" Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot (Ripred: psst, someone else knows...)

"Anyways, Hermione, he will be joining you as a second year when the school year starts so I hope you won't find it terribly difficult to ready him for the second year and to teach him the basics of what you learned during your first year."

Hermione merely replied by saying "No, Professor, It's quite alright, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

The 'Professor' smiled slightly "Alas, I must be off, Thank you Hermione."

 **Sorry If you guys found this chapter boring but I have to get _some_ information out of the way. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon with chapter 3! Please R &R and Peace folks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Hey guys we are back with another chapter! Suprisingly I recieved some good feedback and I'm very grateful for that!**

 **Thanks to...**

 **inferno746**

 **pinkiekeen**

 **Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

 **Last time...**

 _"Ah, hello Hermione, i've been notified that your cousin used magic irresponsibly about 7 hours ago, sadly i could not reach him on a busy aircraft. Also, the American ministry of magic doesn't have Gregor listed as a wizard and therefore has not recieved schooling, so I'm here to give him a warning and a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts." said the 'Professor'._

 **This time...**

Ever since the arrival of the Professor, Hermione has been educating me about what she learned during her first year. Apparently, because we were too young we couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts or a school in America called Illvermorny. Gregor was quite suprised when he heard about Illvermorny, because apparently he should've been sent a letter of acceptance last year, and for that mistake Gregor now has to take a crash course on all things first year.

It actually went well, but he had to have Lizzie explain most of the complicated stuff Hermione said...Which was all of it, and Gregor still doesn't know why Ripred thinks he's an idiot. Currently they were heading towards a place called Diagon alley. Which was apparently the place where you can gather magical items and novels for Hogwarts.

 _ **Second year students will require:**_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**_

 _ **Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Gaddling with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Wanderings With Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Other Equipment:**_

 _ **1 Wand**_

 _ **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

 _ **1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

 _ **1 telescope**_

 _ **1 set of brass scales**_

 _ **Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad**_

"Why are all the books by this Gilly guy?" asked Gregor as this was his first time hearing about him. Thankfully Professor McGonagall had remembered to give his letter of acceptance the Other Equipment part that first years recieve.

"Have you never read one of the books I've told you to read?" Asked a frustrated Hermione.

"You said I didn't have to." Countered Gregor."Anyways it says we can bring an Owl, cat or toad, can we bring any other animals besides those?"

Hermione looked conflicted then said. "My friend Ron has a rat and it says _may_ bring so I assume so if it's logical."Gregor eyed the list for a second then folded it and put it in his pocket.

After recieving The Standard book of spells and the other stuff, Gregor needed a wand, (possibly) a animal and the books by Gilly. So next, they went to Ollivander's, where Gregor tried out numerous wands."Curious, Strange, Interesting..." Were heard quite commonly as Ollivander had Gregor try out many wands. When one particular wand created a storm and Ares' claw came out from under his shirt Ollivander looked at it strangely. "Could a wand have already chosen you?" He muttered curiously, he instructed Gregor to hold it and say 'Lumos'.

" _Lumos!"_ said Gregor as a ball of light appeared out thin air.

"Very Curious...never see a wand like that...doesn't look like one...good thing I'm allowed to have underage wizards cast spells in here..."

Gregor looked puzzled and Hermione looked shell-shocked."When did you find a wand? and what even is it?"

Gregor wasn't sure how to answer her question."It belonged to an old friend of mine." He replied simply, although there was sadness in his words.

Finding a pet was the hardest, well not really a pet apparently, but after some wandering he noticed a store with an above average sized, all black bat. Gregor walked into the store and asked the woman inside about it. " This is a male bat we bred for a Hogwarts student, his name is Sera." Gregor was a little puzzled about the name but eagerly purchased the bat with the meager funds avaliable to him from a charity fund for student's who can't pay for supplies.

While finding Sera was the hardest task, getting Gilderoy's books were the most puzzling, as when he arrived at the store he saw a boy named Harry Potter, some famous kid prodigy Gregor guessed, taking a photo with Gilderoy. It turns out it's Hermione's friend and after getting the books (which Gregor did not want signed...) they left Diagon Alley, later they arrived at the train station where you apparently have to run through the pillar in between platform nine and platform ten, where Gregor sat on the train to Hogwarts with Hermione, Harry, and a ginger boy named Ron, Hermione's other friend. Although all Gregor did on the train was look out the window, holding Ares' claw, and remember the Underland.

 **Another chapter down! I am on a streak! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please rate and review. This is Malorn Fairytail signing off! Peace! (A/N Just updated other chapters, would appreciate if you could check them out.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Hey Guys! It's me, Malorn FairyTail, back with chapter 4, before anything else I'd like to say sorry for the late update there was just some stuff happening in real life. And I got lazy...but I won't give up on this stroy! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. Anyways in this chapter we'll see from Harry's perspective what he thinks of Gregor and what happen's at the sorting ceremony, you'll find out why later! Also I updated the speach in the story in this chapter and the ones before, please tell me if you find any mistakes, thanks!**

 _Chapter 3: Hogwarts_

 **Last time...**

 _Later they arrived at the_ _train station where you apparently have to run through the pillar in between platform nine and platform ten, where Gregor sat on the train to Hogwarts with Hermione, Harry, and a ginger boy named Ron, Hermione's other friend. Although all Gregor did on the train was look out the window, holding Ares' claw, and remember the Underland._

 **This time...**

Harry was chatting with Hermione and Ron when the young ginger boy asked Hermione about her cousin."To be honest, he's quite moody, and quite frankly...scares me a little, he's really on edge."

Harry frowned at her, how could someone like that be Hermione's cousin? "I could beat him in a wizard duel, or even a real fight!" said the ginger boy.

Hermione looked a little concerned, but then sighed. "Maybe you could, but I don't want you to attack my cousin unless he deserves it."

Harry stared at her. "You won't defend him? I thought you were a rule freak." Hermione sighed, and looked at both of them.  
"Look, I don't really know him all that well, my aunt made sure my cousins said nothing about their life in New York, so I don't know them all that well. Also his mother _ **really**_ didn't want him to go, saying ' this is just a repeat of **that** ** _place_** ' or something, they only came to Great Britain in the first place is because of some incident. And look closely at him there's scars **_everywhere_** he has these giant scars that look incredibly deep over his heart."

Harry looked at the boy's arms and noticed she was right, he was like some war veteran or something..but he's twelve. "Hey guys, is that the warthog?" asked said boy. Harry looked out his window and saw that they were nearing hogwarts quickly. Once they exited the train and all second years followed as Hagrid led the second years to their dorms. After everyone had gathered in the dining hall the first years were called up (and Gregor) Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you for returning for another year at Hogwarts, and thank you for joining us at Hogwarts first years." The sorting hat then launched into a tune and Dumbledore started calling down first years. "Jenna McKenzie" Dumbledore said before the sorting hat sorted her into Hufflepuff. "Jerry McDonald." after going through multiple first years Dumbledore called Gregor down.

"Gregor Collins." Gregor sat up and walked down to the sorting hat. The sorting hat was actual audible during this sorting. "Hmmm...I see you are very uncomfortable with something that happened recently, but i will scan the last two years or so to sort you into a house." Gregor looked nervous.

"You don't want t-" he started before the sorting hat reacted strangely. Usually it would list off which house you were in...but now, for Gregor alone it was acting funny. Harry guessed it was having one of those mental conversations with the wearer before the hat begain talking out loud, almost as if it wasn't aware of what it was doing.

"-nd so much death for one so young! Too much death! Prophecies, a whole new land, the savage murder, the snow rat! Gregor the warrior of the Underland!" The hat was sounding distressed. Harry was unsure if that was speaking gibberish or not currently. Was it even going to name which house Gregor was going to enter?

 _ **"This boy's house will be-!"**_

 **Well my little fan fairies!(Trying to find a name for you guys, can any of you leave a suggestions?) Guess who is** ** _BACK?!_** **It may be slightly obvious o_O but besides that I'd greatly appreciate if you can Rate & Review. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Gregor's Perspective

**Back on the grind I suppose, hope you enjoyed the delayed chapter 4 and this is chapter 5! I'm going to try and make longer than the usual chapters. Hope you Enjoy...**  
 _Chapter 4: Hogwarts (Gregor's Perspective)_  
 ** _Last Time..._**  
 _"-nd so much death for one so young! Too much death! Prophecies, a whole new land, the savage murder, the snow rat! Gregor the warrior of the Underland!" The hat was sounding distressed. Harry was unsure if that was speaking gibberish or not currently. Was it even going to name which house Gregor was going to enter?_  
 _"This boy's house will be-!"_  
 **This time...**  
Gregor was called down to the sorting hat by the bearded man named Dumbledore. He was quite nervous because Hermione had mentioned that it looks into recent memories...And that would mean it might...No who was he kidding, it would see the Underland either way. He just hoped the sarcastic sounding hat wouldn't reveal his secret to the other kids before he had gotten through at least half of the year.

As the hat was placed on his head it said " _Hmmm...I see you are very uncomfortable with something that happened recently, but i will scan the last two years or so to sort you into a house._ " He braced himself from what Hermione had warned, but the feeling of another mind entering your consciousness ' Well hello there Mr. Collins or do you prefer Gregor?' Said the alien voice in his head ' _Shy one eh? Well I'll be looking into some recent memories from at most three years back to see which house you will be sorted into._ '

"You don't want t-" Gregor interrupted.

 _'Hmmm...Something you don't want me to see Collins? Not a smart one, maybe a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Not very cunning are you? Oh and what's this? A land under New York, interesting humans, and huge bats eh? You must have crazy dreams...Oh...This is no dream, you have been through so much...So much death, your best friend died and you were forced to leave the place you loved a-_ ' He paused and Gregor realized that the hat had begun to speak out loud. "-nd so much death for one so young! Too much death! Prophecies, a whole new land, the savage murder, the snow rat! _Gregor the warrior of the Underland!_ "

 _ **"This boy's house will be Hufflepuff!"**_

Gregor wasn't exactly sure about this house as Hermione had blatantly assumed Gregor would be a Gryffindor and only really spoke about said house. Suddenly cheers broke out from the Hufflepuff table as he was herded over there. Once the sorting ceremony had finished and they had begun escorting the slightly delirious sorting hat, that's when the whispering had begun.

Stuff like " _What happened to sorting hat? What did it mean? Warrior?_ " Suddenly, a boy who looked a few years older than Gregor himself walked up and asked Gregor to sit with him. The dining seemed to go quite as everyone whispered their theories and conspiracies about the sorting hats freak-out.  
"Nice to meet you. M'names Cedric. Cedric Diggory, I'm two years above you. A fourth year." Said the 14 year old boy of Hufflepuff.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Gregor replied. "Although I have to ask why you decided to talk to me. You seem pretty popular here." And he was right, the boy was popular in Hogwarts. Dumbledore declared that the sorting ceremony was over and that they would try to fix the sorting ceremony. The Hufflepuff prefect led them to a painting with a talking photo who asked for a password. The prefect then tapped his wand in some sort of rhythm and the painting swung open.

"We get the basement?" asked Gregor. The prefect nodded and walked inside the common room.

The next day Gregor went to classes, mostly he didn't pay attention though because many times over he heard whispering and sometimes people bluntly straight up asked him about what the sorting hat meant. When he started paying attention again, it was when he was asked to go to Dumbledore's office.  
When he arrived Dumbledore was straight to the point. "We haven't been able to decipher what the sorting hat meant during the ceremony, if there's anything you can tell us that would be great. However you don't have too, anyways you may return to your classes.

 **Sorry this may appear rushed, and it is! I may revise it later so please look out for that! Hope you enjoyed! Malorn Fairytail out!**


End file.
